


Don't You Go

by ufotooru (mikeywentz)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I hate myself, M/M, Smut, hanamaki never leaves his house, oikawa just wants to help, this is my first fic im sorrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywentz/pseuds/ufotooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki likes staying inside where he can lounge around all day, but of course, his usual weekend Friends marathon just turned into a night out at some gay bar Oikawa dragged him too. The only thing keeping him there is the hot guy that he just caught staring at him from across the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Tayah

Hanamaki has never considered himself to be a very lucky person, which is why he's thanking every god he could think of right now for this gorgeous man that is currently pressing him against his bedroom wall. In all retrospect, he probably should be thanking Oikawa for dragging him to that gay club in the first place.

If it were just a normal Friday, Makki would've been on his couch with a bowl of popcorn, binge watching Friends on Netflix until he passed out. This Friday just had to be the day Oikawa Tooru burst into his house rambling on about how he needs to "get off his ass for once and make some friends."

It's not like Makki was opposed to going out, he just never happened to have any plans. He preferred staying in anyway, where he can laze around all day, but here he was, watching Oikawa go through his entire closet and critiquing every piece of clothing he owned until he pulled out a simple black v-neck and jeans. Oikawa shoved the outfit into Makki's arms, "put this on and make it quick, we're gonna be late."

Hanamaki frowned, "what are we even doing? I should be fine with what I have on." He gestured to his current outfit for effect.

"Makki, the fact that you think you can go anywhere with a stained tank top and sweats really shows how badly you need to get out," Oikawa sighed, "and we're going clubbing today, you gotta have some sort of human interaction. Make friends, get laid, just for the love of God talk to someone besides me for once."

Makki knew the guy long enough to realize that there was no point in trying to derail Oikawa from a plan he had. Once he had his mind set on something, there was no turning back. New outfit in hand, Hanamaki trudged into the bathroom to shower and change. He felt instantly calmer when the warm water hit his skin. After washing up and drying himself off, he slipped into the clothes Oikawa picked and took a quick look at himself in the mirror. Not bad Makki, not bad at all. He ran his hand through his pink hair and went back to his room. 

Oikawa was sitting on his bed with his phone in one hand and a black beanie in the other. Makki cleared his throat so Oikawa would acknowledge his presence. To his annoyance, Oikawa's eyes stayed glued to his phone. “Tooru, I'm finished changing, what now?”

Oikawa finally looked up and eyed him for a second before throwing the beanie at him. “Wear this, it'll look good, trust me.”

Makki rolled his eyes but put it on anyway. Oikawa gave him a nod of approval while taking his car keys out of his pocket. “Alright, time to go.”

The car ride wasn't dreadful, although Makki could have done without the 20 minutes of Oikawa singing every song that played. He felt the bass before he even got out of the car and the feeling only got stronger when he did. The building in front of them was lit up by a neon sign that read “The Adonis,” and had a long line of people waiting to get in. Hanamaki turned towards his friend in confusion, “Tooru, how do you expect us to get in?”

“It's simple my dear Makki,” Oikawa smiled at him as he started walking to the entrance. Makki followed behind him, slightly worried as they walked right passed the line. The bouncer in front took a short glance at them before opening the door and letting them in. Once they were inside Oikawa turned back to Makki, smile still plastered on his face, “they always let the pretty ones in.”

The first part of the night was uneventful. After watching Tooru get hit on by a couple of guys, Makki decided it would be best to go off on his own before his eyes took a permanent residence in the back of his head from rolling them so much. There was also the fact that he was just about bored out of his mind just sitting around in one of the lounge areas. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed straight for the bar. He ordered a single shot and downed it, then ordering a second one. He stopped after that one, knowing that getting shitfaced at the very start of the night was a bad idea. Makki just wanted to take some of his edge off and relax.

He sat at the bar for a few more minutes until he began feeling like someone was staring at him. He casually looked around until he made eye contact with the person who was looking so intensely at him. Leaning on a wall next to the bar,drink in hand, was a tall, dark haired man with strong eyebrows and a lazy expression on his face. He had a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tight black pants. Makki had to admit, the guy was extremely attractive, so of course Makki ended up not-so-subtly checking him out. The stranger must have taken it as some sort of invitation and started approaching Makki. As he got closer, Makki got a better look at this mystery man. He could clearly see his toned arms and ear piercings. He carried himself with a nonchalant attitude making everything he did look cool and casual. Once he got closer, Hanamaki turned back to the bartender, trying to look that casual himself. The man sat beside him and quirked an eyebrow, "so were you trying to go for a reverse watermelon look when you dyed your hair pink? You know, since you got the whole green eyes thing going on too."

Makki practically whipped towards him, face scrunched up as he tried to process what this stranger just asked. He wasn't exactly sure if he was just complimented or insulted. The guy took a sip of his drink, "it suits you," he said.

He's wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid, but Hanamaki's face felt so hot that he feared his blush was practically fluorescent in the dark lighting of the club. He wasn't exactly an expert at flirting with strangers, much less really hot ones, but the little bit of alcohol that he had in his system helped him get a hold of himself while also hitting some sort of confidence switch. "Were you going for the 'hot and mysterious stoic character' look? Because you got it down and that definitely suits you. The name's Hanamaki Takahiro."

Makki gave a confident smirk held out his hand for the stranger to shake. The man looked straight into Makki's eyes and brought his hand up to his mouth to give it a small kiss without breaking eye contact. The stranger mirrored Hanamaki's smirk (which had turned into a shocked expression), "Matsukawa Issei, but you can call me Matsun. It's a pleasure to meet you Hanamaki, wanna dance?"

After a few more drinks, the two ended rotating their hips against each other on the dance floor to the beat of whatever song was playing in the back. Hanamaki could feel Matsun's hot breath on his cheek and could feel his own breath shortening. Both of them were heating up, and neither was sure whether it was because of the sweaty bodies surrounding them or the heat they felt radiating off of each other. Makki guessed it was the latter since the hand Matsun had on his hip was practically burning him at that point. His breath hitched when Matsun began to nibble on his earlobe and whispered, “I think its time we took this somewhere else, don't you think?”

Makki nodded a little too eagerly and let out a breathy, “yeah.” 

The pair hailed a cab outside of the club and Makki gave his address to the driver. He could honestly say that he would prefer hours of Oikawa's singing over the thick sexual tension in that cab. Matsun snaked his hand onto Makki's lap and starting rubbing circles with his thumb on his inner thigh. Makki bit back a whimper that almost came out. Matsun began began dragging his hand along Makki's thigh, always stopping before he reached the place Makki wanted him to touch the most. Matsun was pushing the envelope. It was agonizing.

They arrived soon after and paid the cab driver. Makki wasted no time unlocking his door and dragging Matsun into his room, which is how he ended up with his back against the wall and Matsun's arms on either side of him. Matsun's dark eyes stared intently at Makki until he pressed his lips to the pink-haired boy's. The kiss was hungry and desperate. Makki couldn't decide where to put his hands. One second they were in Matsun's curly hair, the next they were on his hips, then around his neck. Matsukawa's hands resided on Makki's ass, squeezing every once in a while and earning little gasps from the green-eyed boy's mouth. His hands traveled back up and began pulling at Makki's shirt. Taking the hint, Hanamaki stripped off the article of clothing. 

Soon enough, all other clothing pieces were discarded somewhere along Makki's already messy floor and the two men were on his bed. Matsun hovered above him, knee between Makki's legs and eyes trailing over his body. Makki blushed and squirmed a bit under Matsun's scrutinizing gaze, “are you going to do anything or should I just-” 

Makki's words were cut off by a cry of pleasure as Matsun attached his lips to Makki's neck and bit down. From there, Matsun began sucking and leaving various marks on him. He stopped for a second for a second and caressed the side he left hickeys on. “Your neck is so smooth and perfect...I hate it.”

Makki let out a laugh, “what are you, a vampire?”

Matsun snorted right back, “as enticing as sucking your blood might sound, I'm pretty sure there's another part of you that wants my mouth's attention.”

With that, Matsun began leaving a trail of open mouth kisses from the newly red blots on Makki's neck to his inner thigh where he began the same marking process from earlier. Makki was going mad, hands gripping at the sheets waiting for Matsun to just finally touch him. He choked out a “please,” and Matsukawa looked up at him, expression still blank.

“Please what?”

“Please suck me off, touch me, fuck just do ANYTHING!”

Matsun hummed in amusement and went to work on Makki's dick. He ran his tongue along the base before swirling it on the tip. Makki hissed as Matsun dipped his tongue into the slit. From there, Matsun was bobbing his head on Makki's saliva coated dick. Makki was a moaning mess with his hand pulling at Matsun's hair. His dick went farther into Matsun's mouth and he couldn't keep any noises in once it was fully inside. It didn't take long for Makki to come inside of Matsun's mouth. The dark haired man lifted off the now panting Hanamaki and wiped away whatever dripped from the side of his mouth. “Well that was fun.”

Hanamaki was still coming down from his high, staring at his ceiling, “get over here,” he breathed out, “I need to return the favor.”

Matsun raised his eyebrows, “you sure about that?”

Makki nodded, “I'll just jerk you off, it's only fair.”

Matsun gave him a nod and stood up off of the bed. Makki followed in his footsteps and pushed Matsun lightly against the wall in a similar fashion to how Matsukawa did it to him before. He smirked at Matsun while wrapping a hand around his dick and began pumping. Matsukawa's face contorted in pleasure. He bit down on Makki's shoulder to muffle the groans that were coming out of him. The scene in front of him was enough to get him slightly hard again. Matsun noticed and wrapped his own hand around Makki's shaft and synchronized their hand movements. Between the moaning and the heat coming from both of them, both boys were quick to unravel as they came into each others hands. Makki could feel a wave of tiredness over him and dragged them back to the bed, falling asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Makki realized two things. His head hurt like hell and there was someone next to him. He turned to see the stranger from yesterday night lying next to him. The name Matsukawa ghosted out of his lips as he stared at the beautiful man. The sunlight from the window illuminated the light beads of sweat on the man's forehead. He looked at peace with his mouth slightly open and a light trail of dried drool coming from the side of his mouth. After a few more minutes of staring, his headache became too much to bear and Hanamaki walked to the kitchen to get some water and a few Advil's. 

He came back to his room, pills in his pocket and two glasses in hand. Makki was met with the sight of Matsun putting his clothes from yesterday back on. Brown eyes met green ones, neutral expression never leaving Matsun's face, “sorry, I thought I set an alarm for myself. Guess it didn't go off or something.”

Makki shook his head, “I got you water and Advil, you might as well stay for breakfast.”

“I don't think it's a good idea to have breakfast with your one-night stand”

“Oh please, it was a one night stand until I woke and saw you next to me.”

Matsun seemed to ponder this for a second, taking the pill and drinking the water, “this was a one time thing you know.”

Makki mirrored his serious expression, downing his own medicine, “if it really want this to be a one time thing, why are you still here?”

Mattsun let out a huff, a small smile making its way onto his face, “Alright Hanamaki, you make a fair point, what's for breakfast?”

Hanamaki smiled triumphantly, “you can call me Makki if you want, and I say we go to iHop, on me.” 

“I'd prefer you hopping on me instead Makki,” Matsun smirked

Makki whipped his head back around to face Matsun and laughed, “dear God Matsukawa Issei, where have you been all my life?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!! Thalia here, so this is my first fic and my first time at a smut attempt so uh sorry if it kinda sucks but yeah. Shout out to Tayah (cumkwats) for making me love this ship so much that I wrote a fic about them. Check out her stories and don'tforget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it!!!


End file.
